Love Game
by Nightmare.2015
Summary: Yugi and Yami are in love with each other but do not tell the other. Anzu see her changes for yami so she take it but Yugi cousin, friends are in her way. when the friends, cousin have sleepover what will happen. will they make yugi and yami say there feelings. read and found out here. MPREG
1. intro

**Nightmare: Hi everyone!**

 **Jazzy: HI HI HI!**

 **Nightmare:** **Jazzy** **no yelling in here (covers ears)**

 **Jazzy** **: (whispers) sorry.**

 **Nightmare: there is no need to whisper OK.**

 **Jazzy** **: OK sis (hugs me)**

 **Nightmare:(hugs Jazzy back)**

 **(Yugi walks in the room)**

 **Yugi: ON TO THE STORY!**

 **(Me and** **Jazzy** **jumps and screams)**

 **Nightmare: YUGI!**

 **(chase yugi out the room)**

 **Nightmare: YUGI GET BACK HERE!**

 **Yugi: NO NO!**

 **Jazzy** **: OK anyway my sis DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARACTERS but she does own the plot THANK YOU!**

 **Yugi x Yami**

 **Ryou x Bakura**

 **Joey x Seto**

 **Marlk x Marik**

 **Tristan x Serenity**

 **Duke x Mai**

 **summary**

Yugi and Yami are in love with each other but do not tell the other. Anzu see her changes so she tack it but Yugi cousin, friends are in her way. when the friends, cousin have sleepover what will happen. will they make yugi and yami say there feelings. read and found out here.

mpreg, Boy x Boy, make-outs

do not like then do not read it.

 **Nightmare: will that is how i'm going to start is OK.  
**

 **Yugi: So what now Nightmare? (looks at me)**

 **Nightmare: i start the first chapter.**

 **Yugi, Nightmare,** **Jazzy** **: REVIEW SEE YOU LATER BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: the binning

**Nightmare: Hi everyone i'm back!**

 **Jazzy: i'm back TO!**

 **Yugi: me to.**

 **Nightmare: yes i now yugi, Jazzy can you take over for a minutes please?**

 **Yugi, Jazzy: OK.**

 **(me walks out of the room)**

 **Jazzy: this is chapter 1.**

 **Yugi: yes it is called the beginning right .**

 **(i walk in)**

 **Nightmare: right Yugi.**

 **(Jazzy and yugi jump and screams)**

 **Jazzy, Yugi: NIGHTMARE DON'T DO THAT!**

 **Nightmare: sorry (hugs them)**

 **Jazzy, Yugi: that OK (hugs me back)**

 **Nightmare: yugi do your stuff.**

 **Yugi: ok Nightmare DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARACTERS but see owns the plot THANK YOU enjoy the story!**

 **Yugi x Yami**

 **Ryou x Bakura**

 **Joey x Seto**

 **Marlk x Marik**

 **Tristan x Serenity**

 **Duke x Mai**

 **summary**

Yugi and Yami are in love with each other but do not tell the other. Anzu see her changes for yami so she take it but Yugi cousin, friends are in her way. when the friends, cousin have sleepover what will happen. will they make yugi and yami say there feelings. read and found out here.

mpreg, Boy x Boy, make-outs

do not like then do not read it.

 **chapter one: The beginning**

It is a beautiful morning. the birds where singing the sun is shinning. in the muto's the Solomon muto was house part making breakfast for his grandson yugi muto who was still in bed asleep. up the stares and down the hallway to the 2nd door ways yugi's room. in the room ways a sleeping yugi well an tell the alarm clock went off. yugi grand and teared the alarm clack off. he sat up and starch. yugi get up and get a quick shower and get ready for school. yugi run down stares to see his grandpa making breakfast.

"good morning grandpa." yugi greeted his grandpa

"good morning yugi." Solomon greeted his grandson

yugi and Solomon ate there breakfast. yugi grad his backpack and out the door.

"BYE GRANDPA!" yugi yelled

"BYE YUGI HAVE A GREAT DAY AT SCHOOL!" Solomon yelled

yugi was on his way to school when he hared"HEY YUGI!" be hind he. when he look he could see two look-a-like girl come is way. when they where standing right in front of him they where no other then his cousins nightmare and nightmarera. you see nightmare and nightmarera where twins the only different was the highlight in there hairs. see nightmare has long jet black hair with crimson highlights and two ever yugi's bangs in her face with crimson eyes. nightmara was the same but her highlights where violet.

"hey nightmare and nightmrera when did you get here i that you where still in Egypt?" yugi ask

"will our father said that we can live with you and grandpa" nightmare said

yugi then seen that they where wearing the school uniform well sort of nightmare was wearing a black skirt that where nee high and a blue shirt with a black vast now on nightmarera she was wearing the same but op sit with a blue nee high skirt and a black shirt and a blue vast.

"are you guys wearing that to my school?" yugi ask

the girls look at each there and nodded "yes" to yugi.

"what's wrong with it?" nightmarera ask

"it is the school uniform but diffident colors." nightmare said answering both questions

"it is that is not aloud at school." yugi said both girls

"our father said to your school that the uniform shows to much so they let us dress like this." nightmare said

be for yugi could say"ok" nightmarera remade of school all three ran to the school gaits. yugi friends staid at him as if he did not see the girls behind him. you see yugi's friends have never meant yugi two look-a-like cousins before so they where now to them.

" yug how are theirs look-a-like girls behind you?"joey ask

" this are my look-a-like cousins nightmare and her twin sister nightmrera" yugi said pointing as saying there names

" nightmare how did you get your name?" Bakura ask

" lets say i was not a nice baby." nightmare said giving an evil look

" well anyway how mint by?" nightmarera ask

" i'm joey this guy here is seto." joey said pointing to seto

" i'm Ryou and this person next to me Bakura." Ryou said

" i'm mai and this is duke" mai said pointing at duke

" i'm Tristan and this is Serenity" Tristan said pointing at Serenity

" i'm Marlk and this is Marik" Marlk said said pointing at Marik

" i'm yami and this is anuz" yami said pointing at anuz

" it is nice to meat you all lets go inside" nightmarera said

the gain went in side to there home room class. it turd out that they all have the same home room class. the morning went as the same the four girls had all the same morning class and the boy and the class after lunch. it is lunch now.

the gain was in there only spat. there are talking about school.

"i can not believe you three did the joey, marik, Bakura" yugi said

"lee medt cems fluus" nightmare to nightmarera

nightmarera nodded

" saey frind sihe aijs" nightmarera says to nightmare

ever one look at the twins what to now what there said to each there. they look at yugi.

" yug do you know what they are saying?" joey ask yugi

yugi shake "no" to them. yami get them to look at them with "hmm". the two stop talking and look at them.

" what?" nightmare ask them.

" what are talking about?" yugi ask

" lemr tisk kasd?" nightmarera ask nightmare

nightmare shakes "on" to her. nightmarera look at them.

" sorry nightmare says i can not tell." nightmarera said

"WHY NOT?" ever one yell making the hall courtyard look at them.

" yugi can you go get my book for my next hour please?" nightmare ask gives Puppy eyes to yugi

" ok" yugi said giving in. ever one way look at nightmare

" yami can you go get my book bag please?"nightmarera ask

"ok nightmarera" yami say and get up to leave

" i'm coming to yami" anuz says leaving with yami

nightmare looks before tell the others

" ok me in my sis see who yugi looks at yami, yami looks at yugi" nightmarera says

" you can see it to that they love each other right?" joey said

" yes we can have they tilled yet?" ask nightmare

"on" joey said sadly

" i have plain." nightmare said

" what it is?" mai ask

" let have a sleep over."nightmarera said

"GREAT" joey said

" lets meant at the park after school ok?" nightmare said

"OK" ever one said

yugi, yami, anzu came back and give nightmare, nightmarera there stuff thank them. and the school went on with the gain not saying a word about there plan.

 **Nightmare: will there is the first chapter.**

 **yugi: nightmare i'm happy for you.**

 **nightmare: thank you yugi.**

 **(Jazzy walk)**

 **Jazzy: hi ever one.**

 **(yugi and i jumps)**

 **yugi, Nightmare: JAZZY DO NOT DO THAT!**

 **Jazzy: sorry.**

 **yugi, Jazzy, Nightmare: hope enjoy PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!**

 **meaning**

 **lee medt cems fluus: did you see that?**

 **saey frind sihe aijs: yes he like him.**

 **lemr tisk kasd?: can i tell nightmare?**

 **;D**


	3. Chapter 2: the plan and sleepover

**Nightmare: hi ever one.**

 **jazzy: we hope you like the first chapter.**

 **Nightmare: and for all you out there.**

 **Jazzy: my sis will like to say sorry for the summary.**

 **Nightmare: will this is chapter 2 called the plan i mint pout the sleepover in here to.**

 **Jazzy: my sis DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARACTERS but she does own the plot so enjoy!**

 **,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

 **Chapter 2: The plan**

after school joey, seto, marik, marlk, mai, duke, Tristan, serenity, Ryou, bakura. all meant up with nightmarea and nightmare at the park so they can talk about the sleep over. so the gain is at the park.

" so we get sleepover but what are we going to do, and where are going to have it?" seto ask the others

" well at your place seto it is the only house that can fit all of us." nightmarera said

" ok but what are we going to do at seto house?" joey ask

" well are going to play games like truth or dare, five minutes in haven you now love games." nightmare tolled them

what they did not now that aunz was in the tree Nair by lining to there plan.

" do you think that will get" joey did't get finish because nightmare was selling air

" what is it sis?" nightmarera ask

" i do not now but something or someone is here i can't tell well anyway as you where saying joey." nightmare said

ever one except nightmarera look at nightmare with a quested look.

" uifo gosd jsdof dod?" nightmarera ask her sister

" seay" nightmare said

" ok nightmare says i can tell you our secret"nightmarera said

" but you have to not farce out or tell anyone ok?" nightmare said

ever one nodded "ok" to nightmare and nightmarera. the two look around and sell around. they did not see or well smell anyone. so they closed there eyes and...wing came out nightmare has the bigger of the two now there where caries of nightmare and nightmarera and open there eyes.

" we are dragons." nightmarera said

" you do not look like dragons to me." bakura said in a cold way

" well this is the form we look like in front people ok bakura?" nightmare said colder then bakura

ever one nodded "yes" to nightmare to scared to shake "on" to her

" does that mean yug is a dragon to?" joey asks

" well no and yes his family gave it up but grandpa gave yugi the dragon half when he was a baby." nightmare answer there questions

" yug now about this?" joey ask them

they look at each there and shake there head "on" to them

"why the blood hell not." bakura ask

" well you see me and my sis are princess's of all dragon so is yugi found out hell have to go to Egypt to learn how to rowel the dragons let me tell you now it is not easy to." nightmare tolled them

" ANYWAY what where you saying?" nightmarera ask joey

" tell yugi how he feels about yami?" joey ask

"yes i do" nightmare said

the gain talk for a little bit longer be for heading homes because school is tomorrow and that when they well tell yugi, yami and they so thought anuz. anuz now of what they where plan ad ways anger by.

" yami is going to be main and only main." anuz said to he self

she went home so she can stop this from could play out.

 **the next day**

the gain meet at school there they would pot there plan in play.

" hey yug i'm having a sleepover at seto you and the gain are invited to it." joey said to yugi

" ok when is it?" yugi ask joey

" tomorrow at after school ok?" joey said

"ok joey" yugi said

the gain went in side. school went ok it is now lunch time and yugi was on his way to meant the gain when yugi say anuz talking to yami.

" yami i love you and you love me right?" anuz ask yami how was looking at yugi not hearing anuz question at all.

" yeah what ever." yami was taken by supers by the kiss anuz gave him.

yugi ways heart broken by this so he ran to the boys bathroom with tears in hi eyes. yami was destructed with anuz so he push her away.

" anuz what ways that for?" yami ask anuz

" u said you love me my boyfriend." anzu said

" anuz i do not love u i like anther and it is not you." yami said walking way form anuz to the boy bathroom so he can talk to yugi did not see the look on aunz that was happy that here plan is working.

" u will be main yami one day u well be main!" anuz laugh evil

 **in the boys bathroom**

yugi was crying his heart out not to nowt is yami was in there on tell he "hmm". yugi jumped at look to see yami he had anger, sadness and a broken heart.

" yugi i had nothing to do with anuz." yami said tacking step closer to yugi.

" than why where you kissing her!" yugi said in anger at yami

" she kiss me i had nothing to with her." yami said

yugi ran in to yami waiting arms and cried. there for all of lunch. soon they had to go _yami did not what to let yugi go he felled so right to have him in his arms._ yami thought but had to go to class. .

$ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $ % $

the resat of the school go well. the gain went home to get there stuff for the sleepover at seto house. yugi was thinking how it felled in yami's arms. _i felled so safe in yami's arms._ yugi thought. he was all ready to go. so he and nightmarera and nightmara going to seto house. went to the front door of seto's house and knock on the boor and joey answer it.

" hey guys come in the other are here!" joey said

joey showed them in an the could see marik, marlk, seto, mokuaba, mai, duke, Tristan, serenity, Ryou, bakura, yami and anuz where in the room. yugi, nightmarera and nightmare joined them.

" so what are we going to do?" yami ask

" TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled marik, marlk, mokuaba, mai, duke, Tristan, serenity, Ryou and anuz

" ok i go first truth or dare yugi."anuz said

" dare" yugi said

" i dare you to kiss nightmare on the lips." anuz said

"WHAT!" yugi and nightmarera yell

" ok " nightmare side kiss yugi on the check making it look she kiss the lips

" ok my tarn." nightmare said

" truth or dare yami?" nightmare said

" truth" yami said

" do you like yugi. i mean like-like him." nightmare said

yami did not know how to answer that. yugi felled like crying.

" yes i love yugi. i love the way he is. he is nice and more what is there not to like about him. SO YES I LOVE YUGI MUTO!" yami said with felling in it.

yugi was so happy that yami loved him to. anuz on the other hand was anger that he loved that brat over her.

" and i love you too yami!" yugi said running in to yami waiting arms and hugged him. yami look down to look in eyes and... kiss him at first shocked but soon get over it. yami liked the bottom lip asking to enter. yugi opened his mouth and yami's tongue stared to Rome yugi mouth. yugi mound at the teach. when air lat they broke.

" u get a room seto?" yami ask

" yes on the right." seto said

yami picket up yugi and handed to the room. they other's went to sleep. no one now what was going on in the room.

 **the next day**

ever one woke up except yugi and yami. when seto went to woke them up will he ran out just as fast(if you get my drift ;D)ever one fouled seto in the room ever on ran out as fast as seto.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **Nightmare: i would to thank ShandyCandy for you** **reviewing.**

 **Yugi: that does mean a lot to us.**

 **Jazzy: HI CANDY HI SHANDY!**

 **Nightmare: jazzy no yelling.**

 **Yugi: hope u guy like it.**

 **nightmare,Jazzy and yugi: PLEASE REVIEW tell next time people BYE BYE**

 **;D**


	4. Chapter 3: do i love him

**Nightmare: hi ever one.**

 **jazzy: we hope you like the 3 chapter.**

 **Nightmare: and for all you out there.**

 **yugi: hi**

 **Nightmare: will this is chapter 3 called i'm what and hes a what do i sill love him?**

 **Jazzy: my sis DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARACTERS but she does own the plot so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **i'm what and hes a what do i sill love him?**

 **the next day**

after the sleepover yugi has been toughing up all day is grandpa ways worried yugi mite die so he take him to a splashily can of doctor. DR. Fang she was a dragon Doctor so she will know what is wrong with yugi. so right now they where in the doctors offish.

" well yugi how do you fell?" DR. fang ask

" i fell like i'm going to explode thought up my insides out." yugi grand out

" will i have to get a spiel of your blood ok yugi?" DR. fang ask

yugi nodded "ok" to DR. fang. she tack yugi's blood and left. yugi look at his grandpa and ask him to call yami for him. Solomon said ok and left to go make a call(A/N Solomon yugi's phone)

 **out side the room**

 _" hello?"_ yami ask

" hi yami its yugi grandpa" Solomon said

 _" oh hi what up?"_ yami ask

" yugi ask me to call you to tell you he at doctor." Solomon said

 _" what is wrong with him?"_ yami ask now scared for his boyfriend

" i do not know but i will tell you when i found out so do not worry about it ok?" solomon ask

 _" ok i'll try"_ yami said hanging up

solomon now that yami and yugi was dating. solomon went is side the room to see yugi toughing up again. yugi seen his grandpa come in the room.

" will how is yami?" yugi ask done toughing up

" hi worried about you but i tolled him that i would tell him" solomon said

yugi nodded "ok" to his grandpa. then DR. fang come in with a smile on her face. that tack yugi and his grandpa by shake.

" yugi i have good news for you." DR. fang said

" what is that?" yugi ask

" where pregnant" DR. fang said

yugi and his grandpa where happy. then solomon did not know how yugi get pregnant or who was the father. so by now he had a lot questions for yugi when they get home. they thank DR. fang and went home where yugi know he had ex paling to do. they are at home now.

" YUGI MUTO HOW DID YOU GET pregnant AND HOW IS THE FATHER!" solomon yelled at yugi

" yami is the father." yugi answer be for running up stare to tough up.

" yami hmm i'll have to talk to him" solomon said dwelling yami number

 _" hello?"_ yami ask

" yami i what you here NOW no but OK.!" solomon said with anger

 _" yes MR. muto"_ yami said and handed up

solomon waited tell yami get there. he did not have to wait long only 1 minuet and yami ways scared of solomon right now.

" yami i what to know if you and yugi had IT yet?" solomon ask stubbornly

"yes we did have it at the sleepover why what wrong with yugi?" yami ask

" i think u should go ask him your self." solomon said going in the kitchen

yami went to yugi room to find he on the bad with his hands on is stomach. he came in and set on the bad with him.

" what wrong yugi does your stomach hurt?" yami ask

" no you see yami i have same thing to tell you." yugi said

"ok" yami said

" you know that night at the sleepover?" yugi ask

" yes." yami said

" well i'm going to tell you strait i'm pregnant." yugi not look at yami

yami was so happy that he kiss yugi. that ex grandpa was so mad at he. when the kiss stop.

" yugi i'm so happy that i'm going to be a father." yami said

" i'm happy to good that we have one week left of school." yugi said before running in the bathroom to you now what.

solomon came in to see yugi sleeping with yami with a smile. solomon called the school to tell them that yugi will not be at school for one week.

 **Three mounts letter**

yugi ways now Three mounts and he was big i mean big. he was bigger then he was super to be. yugi back start to hurt and be come ill. he had a high fever and did not know why. you see yugi and yami moved in there on house when yugi was one mouth old. now that yugi get ill yami had called nightmare and nightmarera. they all so get there now home. they can as fast they herd yugi get ill. there where in yugi and yami room. yugi was lining in the bad asleep.

" what do you think?" yami ask them

" nightmare it is time to tell me." nightmarera said

" tell me that?" yami ask

" ok yami me and nightmarera are dragons princess's and yugi is a prince of dragons if you do not believe me then what are thees? oh and the others know too yugi dose not." nightmare said and letting here wings out. yami nearly fell over but listen to them.

" you see we haft dragons need our wings to keep heath and because i or my sis did not let them out it cases back pain and ill. i'm going to let them out when i do yugi will be heath and the pain gone i need you tell him what i tolled you when he wakes up please do not leave him i ask you now do you still love yugi now you now?" nightmare ask and let yugi's wings out they where violet with black. and left with nightmarera. yami stood there think and get up for a walk at the park. anuz had seen him and followed him.

" what is wrong yami?" anuz ask

" i found out yugi is a prince dragon" yami said

" and how do you fell be this do you still love him?" anuz ask hopped he say "on" to her question.

yami that about it before he still love it meat move to love.

" yes i do you love him!" yami said

" why?" anuz ask

" there more to love and it means my child is super and i now he is mean because i was the only one with he." yami said

" ok then." anuz said and left to go home. yami did the same going to his home to see if yugi was awake. when he get home yugi was still a sleep. yami get in his night cloth and what to sleep.

 **the next day**

yugi wake up heath then over. yami tell yugi what nightmare tell him yugi was ok with it. that would ex why he fall ill and the pain. (A/N i'm going to go three more mounts ok)he was existed about him being a prince dragon.

 **three more mounts**

yugi was now six mounts pregnant and never went out of the house because he was to heard. see he was as big because he pregnant with twins and they did not now that. yugi stared to eat coal and burnt stuff. nightmare and DR. fang said that was normal so they did not where about it. anuz was planing to do same thing and to pint in play soon. yugi and yami was setting in the couch when yugi felled the baby kick for the first time

" yami give me you hand." yugi said

" why?" yami ask

" just give it." yugi said

yami gave yugi his hand. yugi put it on his swollen belly. yami and yugi waited tell...the baby kick yami gasp to fell that it was cool to fell his baby. the baby kick again.

" is that the baby yugi?" yami ask

"yes is was cool right" yugi ask

" yeah it is" yami said

the two staid like that in tell bed time. they went to sleep not looking out the Window to see two eyes there.

* * *

 **Nightmare: who could that be yugi do you have a guise?**

 **Yugi: no i do not nightmare.**

 **Jazzy: HI CANDY HI SHANDY!**

 **Nightmare: jazzy no yelling.**

 **Yugi: hope u guy like it.**

 **nightmare,Jazzy and yugi: PLEASE REVIEW tell next time people BYE BYE**

 **;D**


	5. Chapter 4: Birth

**Nightmare: hi ever one.**

 **jazzy: we hope you like the 4 chapter.**

 **Nightmare: and for all you out there.**

 **yugi: hi.**

 **yami: hi lover.**

 **yugi: yami not now.**

 **(yami post)**

 **(yugi kiss him)**

 **yami: all batter yugi thank you.**

 **yugi: your welcome do you what a anther?**

 **Nightmare, Nightmarera: NO!**

 **yami: ok"**

 **yami: will this is chapter 4 called birth. i'm going to be a father :D**

 **Jazzy, yugi: Nightmare DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE CHARACTERS but she does own the plot so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: birth**

Yugi is now nine mounts old. Nightmare, Nightmarera tote yugi how to turn in to dragon so holding the baby would not be so hard on him. in fall form he is big as a house. in his haft dragon form he is long as three conchies to gather and high as one couch. yami ownies a museum and makes a lot of money. right now yugi is home in hie haft dragon form. yami is at work and his the lady at the front dusk said " nightmare wish to see you Mr. yami" "let her in please" yami said nightmare walk in.

" hi yami how are we today?" nightmare ask

" fain and you?" yami ask

" good. i need to talk with you about something." nightmare said

" ok what is it you need to talk about?" yami ask

" about you. i have a question i need to ask? are you going to turn in to dragon like as. now here me out yami you it not be easy for u unless you become a dragon like us. if you do cause be become a dragon it will be painful. i will not lie it will. you will be in bad for two to three weeks sleeping so you can be ok. if you do not become a dragon i will be hard. it is you chases." nightmare said

" can i think about it?" yami ask

" you can but you have in tell the baby is born yami." nightmare said

" ok tell then nightmare." yami said

nightmare nodded "ok" to yami and left. yami had a lot to think of right now. to became a dragon or not is the big question for him. yami was done with his work and headed home to find his lover asleep in the living room in his haft dragon form. yami came over and pate his nose. yugi oped his eyes to see his lover there.

" hi yami how was work?" yugi ask still in the form

" good and how in my baby doing?" yami ask moving to yugi's swollen belly. even as a dragon yugi's belly was big.

" kicking all day that what." yugi said moving to his human form.

yami helped yugi up and to the couch to sit down. you see yugi can not do much with out help now. he was big now but loved it because is means the baby was good.

" does it hurt when the baby does that?" yami ask

" not much so stop worrying ok." yugi said

" ok i will. what do you what for diner yugi."

" hmm i think pouts will be great." yugi said liking hi lip

yami nodded " ok" to yugi and stared making it. it was a hour be for it was done. yugi eat it like no tomorrow. then went to bad. it was (12:00 am) in the morning when yugi stared to scream in pain yami helped yugi out of bad and to the car. yami drove like crazy because of yugi's scream in pain. when they get there Dr. fang get yugi to the birthing room and left yami in the waiting room. he called Nightmare telling her that yugi was giving birth and need some one there for he. nightmare get there.

" yami are you ok?" nightmare ask seeing yami in panicking

" no i'm not i have my baby is being born and i have to make my cause yet" yami said

" yami the cause is easy do what you need to tack care of your child." nightmare said.

" your right nightmare. i will became a dragon but i what to see my baby first ok?" yami ask

" i'm ok with that yami. you have the right to see the baby." nightmare said

" what i'm i going to do about yugi he does not now about this?" yami ask

" i'm going to tell him." nightmare said

" ok that make me fell batter thank you nightmare." yami said

" your welcome yami."

 **five hours latter**

" yami stop that it is making me dizzy." nightmare said

yami was piecing in place for the last three hours now. nightmare what it to stop. he stopped and look at here.

" you can not blame me." yami said

" i now but it is making me dizzy so please stop. yugi is fine yami." nightmare said

" your right nightmare he is all right." yami said

then anuz came out of no where. see look at yami and studded he with sleeping drug and porcine(A/N not strange one)that can make him ill. nightmare get up and punch her and cote yami and called a nurses and take he away.

 **one hour latter**

yami was awake now and did not fill will. nightmare was acting wired a round him he did not now why. she got it to gather and talk to him.

" yami you smell like dragon hunter. we dragons do not like that small. yugi will not like at the mount." nightmare said.

" how can i get it off of me?"yami ask now scared of not seeing his baby

" go to him well he is sleeping you will get his seat not that one." nightmare said

" did yugi have the baby?" yami ask

" u are a proud father of two healthy boy's!" nightmare said

yami was so happy that words could not tell that. then a thought if he small like this and yugi was asleep. then he could get to numeral small.

" i wish to sleep with yugi now ok?" yami ask

" yes u may yami but tack a bath ok?" nightmare said

" ok" yami said

yami get up and get a shower and what to yugi room and want to sleep with him. the next morning he get up to see yugi was still asleep. there was a knock on the door. he get up and answer it... to see two what look like grads. one was a women that had hair that was short hair that reaches my shoulders and hazel eyes that are more brown than green and the color of her hair was white as snow and pink highlights in it. the men had hair that hair that goes down to my waist and Hazel eyes that are more green than brown and the color of his hair was Black as night and purple highlights.

" u must do yami right?" the women ask

" yes and u are?" yami ask back.

" we are the guard's the prince and his family i'm candy and my brother is shandy." the women called candy said potting to her brother that was called shandy.

" how did u know who i was?" yami ask

" my dear friend Nightmare tell us who u are." candy said

nightmare and nightmarera walk it and when they seen each anther. the scream and ran to each catheter and hugged. yami and shandy covered there ears and wait for it to stop. yami and shandy on covered there ears.

" when did u get here!" nightmare ask candy

" just now!" candy said

" i hate to brake that over there but what is going on?" a voice ask

all look to see that yugi had woken up and look confuse look on his face. the three girl's brake up and smiled like that did not happen.

" u want sleep after giving birth to two baby boy's yugi." nightmare said

" i had twins." yugi said smiling

" yes u did yugi!" nightmarera said

" can i see them please?" yugi ask

" yes but i did to tell something first." nightmare said

" and what is that?" yugi ask

" i ask yami a question today and that question was are you going to turn in to dragon like as. he did not know the answer so i give him tell the baby was born. right after that i get a call from yami saying that u where giving birth. i came over and ask again. this time he said yes. he said after he seen the baby so that is going to happen after he see the baby's he is going to sleep for three weeks or just one week's is that ok with you yugi?" nightmare ask

" that is ok with me. now can see them?" yugi ask

nightmare nodded "yes" to him. went to the door and ask if prince yugi would like to see his son's please. it was 3 sec before the baby's where there yugi loved them. yugi and yami name the first one that look like yami his name was Atem. the second one how look like yugi his name was Ami. after that yami , nightmare and nightmarera want to yami's and yugi's to change him.

* * *

 **Nightmare: i would like to say sorry for the long white.**

 **Yugi: nightmarera stop that. ( nightmarera playing with his hair)**

 **Nightmarera: buy i'm dore yugi.**

 **Yugi: ok.**

 **nightmarera: ye ye**

 **Nightmare: i'm half way with the 6th one**

 **Yami: see you latter.**

 **nightmare,Jazzy, yugi, yami: PLEASE REVIEW tell next time people BYE BYE**

 **;D**


	6. Chapter 5: coming home, twist part 1

**Nightmare: hi everyone.**

 **Jazzy: we hope you like the 5 chapters.**

 **Nightmare: and for all you out there.**

 **Yugi: hi.**

 **yami: hi lover.**

 **Yugi: yami not now.**

 **(yami post)**

 **(Yugi kisses him)**

 **yami: all batter Yugi thanks you.**

 **Yugi: you're welcome do you what an anther?**

 **Nightmare, Nightmarera: NO!**

 **yami: ok"**

 **yami: will, this is chapter 5 called coming home, twist**

 **Jazzy, Yugi: Nightmare DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, OR THE CHARACTERS but she does own the plot so enjoys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 coming home, twist  
**

Yugi could go home the next day. Only to find 4 people in his house. He knows nightmarera and nightmare, but the others no clue. He knows that nightmare was not going to let standers in here so they must be good. He walks over and "hmm". It wakes them up.

" If you do not mind me asking. Who are you two?" Yugi asks

" i'm candy and he is shandy we are here to keep you and Atem, ami and yami safe my prince." the girl named Candy said with a bow.

" Ok then where is yami? Did you change him last night?" Yugi asks them

" Yes, I did, he was asleep in your guys' room." nightmare told them

" OH Candy and i get u this for the BABY DRAGONS!" the men named shandy handing Yugi the stuff.

" Oh, thank you I need this stuffy in the baby's room can you help me fix it please? Me and yami is half done with it." Yugi said

The new friends help him finish the room. Yugi wants to check on yami. He was he was asleep, which he was. Once Yugi pot Atem and Aim to sleep he asked nightmare if he could sleep with yami and she said"yes" to Yugi. He was so happy to in bed with yami and full right to sleep as well.

 **One week later**

For one week not much has happened in the home of the Muto's house. Yugi grandpa came to see the boy's on Monday. Tuesday Yugi had two baby dragons flying in the house. That was not easy to catch them but he did. On Wednesday Yami showed signs of waking up soon so Yugi could not wait to see him again. On Thursday yugi did not know that Anuz had found out she is a witch so as soon as Yami wakes she was going to hippest him to think that he and the baby's you're hers but what Anuz did not know is that baby dragon's now their mother by scent. When they are inside their mother in the 9 months and their father when around the mother in the 9 months to. Today was Friday and Yugi was asleep in telling someone ran their fingers through his hair. He slowly open here to see Yami doing it.

" Good morning my little one." Yami said

" Good morning my love." Yugi said

" So what I miss this week?" Yami asks

" Grandpa came to see the boy's on Monday. Tuesday i had two baby dragons flying in the house. That was not easy to catch them but he did. On Wednesday you showed signs of waking up soon so I could not wait to see him again. The others boring." Yugi said

" Oh, so where are the boy's at? Their room was done?" Yami asks

" Nightmare, nightmarera, shandy and candy help me finish there room Yami. Well, you change in your sleep." Yugi said

" Well, I do feel different." Yami said

" Yami your wing's are cool!" Yugi said

Yami wing's where black on the back and red on the front. That was rare to see in wing's. nightmare was the same way but her wing's in size is what it is. Yami looks back to see them. He did think there cool too.

" Well, thank you little one." Yami said

" You're welcome my love." Yugi said

They were going to kiss... But then the baby's started to cry. They both sighed Yugi was going to get up, but Yami stopped him.

" i have not seen them for a week, so it is my turn Yugi." Yami said

Yugi nodded "yes" to Yami. His get up to the kids' room. To see both baby boy's wherein there crying in their ciders. He walks to them and pick them up and rock them. Soon he stopped crying for their father there and not the mother. Of course they were so happy to see their father again.

" That is right boy's daddy is back and a dragon like you two." Yami said to them

They just clapped for their daddy. They did not know Yugi was there and say everything. He thought was cute. He walks in.

" That is so cute daddy son's time." Yugi said

" Were you there the whole time love?" Yami asks Yugi

" Yes, I was Yami" Yugi said

" You're getting sneaky Yugi." Yami said

" I thought like that?" Yugi asks

" i do." Yami said

" Ok then." Yugi said

Yugi and Yami kiss. The baby's started to laugh. The two broke out of the kiss to look at the boy's. The day want great. Yami gets to spend time with his family. They went to bed that is when Anuz came.

 _" Yami u love Anuz and hate Yugi. Your love Anuz and hate Yugi." Anuz sang in Yami ere_

" i love Anuz and hate Yugi." Yami said back

Anuz ways happy with that so she teleport him and the baby's to her home and get in bed with him. morning came at the motu's house and yugi screamed.

" WHERE ARE YOU YAMI. MY BABY'S ARE GONE!" Yugi cried

Nightmare and candy tried comfort him but it did not work. the called the gain of and of course Anuz said she was busy today. they got there.

" it is going to be ok yugi we will find them." nightmare said

" yea that is right yug we will not rest till yam and your kids are back." joey said

At anuz house things are going good. yami wake up next to her.

" morning love." yami said

" morning my yami." anuz said

yami and anuz kissed. yami was confused because it did not feel right. anuz on the other hand loved the feel yami lips on hers. out of no where the babies started crying. not out of hunger or a dirty diaper but out of fear because they did not smell there mommy. yami and anuz sighed at that.

" i'll take care of babies." anuz said

" ok love i'll start breakfast love." yami said

Anuz get up and went the babies room. then she get there the babies were freaking out. anuz walk to the crid.

" what is wrong my babies?" anuz ask

the babies look at her and started to hiss at her because she was a witch. yami could hear the hiss so he went to check it out. what he say shock him. the babies were hissing at there mommy. yami walk in and the babies stopped hissing yami pick them up.

" why are you hissing at your mommy?" yami ask

they look at there daddy confused and look at each other. they know that something was not right. they nodded at each other and potent to be sleepy. daddy feel for it and pot them back in there crid. yami and anuz went to eat breakfast. then they where gone the brothers look at each other.

" goog gaga ai?" atem ask

"wowo fofo momo ate." ami said

"wewe uo coco ai!" atem said

the boy's unfilled there wing's and flow to the door and open to. went down the stairs to the front door. they could hear daddy and the witch talk.

" i do not know what that was about?" they heard there daddy said

" i think we need to punish them yami." the witch said

" i think you're right love." their daddy said

before any more the flow through the front door. dehumidi to find their mommy. they smelled something they know it was nightmarera. they were so happy to smell someone they know. they leaped in front of her.

" they you two are what happened. you're mommy has been crying all day?" nightmarera said

"wowo fofo wiwi" atem said

" you were at a witch house?" Nightmare ask

they nodded "yes" to her and she take them home. when they get there. they say there mommy crying on the couch. nightmarera put them down and the crawled to there mommy and hugged him. yugi look up to see his babies and hugged them back.

* * *

 **Nightmare: sorry it take for ever but here u go.**

 **Nightmarera: there will be a part 2 and 3 to the chapter.**

 **Yugi: i'm so happy!**

 **Nightmare: about the babies?**

 **Yugi: YES YES!**

 **Yugi, Nightmare and Nightmarera: SEE U NEXT TIME PLEASE** **review** **!**

 **meaning**

goog gaga ai = what now ami

wowo fofo momo ate = we look for mommy atem

wewe uo coco ai = that is great ami

wowo fofo wiwi = we from witch

 **;D**


	7. Chapter 6: coming home, twist part 2

**Nightmare: hi everyone.**

 **Jazzy: we hope you like the 6 chapters.**

 **Nightmare: and for all you out there.**

 **Yugi: hi.**

 **yami: hi lover.**

 **yami: ok"**

 **yami: will, this is chapter 5 called coming home, twist part 2**

 **Jazzy, Yugi: Nightmare DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, OR THE CHARACTERS but she does own the plot so enjoys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 coming home, twist part 2  
**

after a hour yugi was come down. they started to talk.

" os what now?" joey ask

" now we find anuz and take yami back." nightmarera said

" SO do any one know where she lives?" yugi asked

Atem and Ami nodded their heads " yes" to everyone.

" do you think you could remember?" nightmare asked

they both look at one another and gave a so-so to them.

" will that is great!" Bakura said

" wait i can smell yami right nightmare?" yugi asked

" that is right you can because you two are mates." nightmare said

" so that is good but how are we going to get him out?" serenity asked

" that is a good question sis." joey said

" why don't we sneak in?" Bakura asked

" will thef not all of us _**CAN**_ do that." nightmare said

" well let's think." seto said

they all were thinking. nightmare came up with a plan.

 **Back at anuz house**

" the baby's are gone yami." aunz yelled

" how could of done this?" yami asked in anger

" i bet yugi did it he was jealous of me having baby's and a lover!" anuz said

" yugi i should have know that!" yami yelled

" will let's give he a visit." anuz said

" yes let's go get my Babies back!" yami said

 _this going to be good._ anuz thought

" yes let's get our babies back." anuz said.

they get in their car and davie to yugi house.

 **at yugi house**

nightmare smelled the air and ran to the window.

" nightmare what is it?" nightmarera asked

" i smell i pist off yami and a happy witch and the spell she used." nightmare said with a growl

" and what is that?" Bakura asked

" I HATE AND LOVE SPELL THAT IS WHAT" nightmare yelled and growl out

nightmarera could see that her sister is going to kill someone.

" nightmare calm down please you're scaring everyone" nightmarera not moving

nightmare looked back to see all scared of her. she take a deep breath and let it out.

" see bakura when my sister get mad she can kill you." nightmarera said

" now i see why you get you name nightmare." yugi said

" i'm sorry it is that SPELL is forbidden father said it's a strange one and not meen have been saved from it." nightmare said

" you mean it break it?" joey ask

" oh no you can but it is hard because yami is going to cuss and yell at yugi and he can not take. the kiss must be love kiss and filed with filling as him fighting it. he can not stop until he stop moving against it." nightmare said

" i will get _**MY**_ yami back." yugi said

" ok you better get ready because his here." nightmare said

" can all of you fight because you're all targit to yami." nightmare said

they all nodded "yes" to her. out of no where come in and attack nightmare first. nightmare punch yami in the face and yami hit her in the stomach..

" can i have help PLEASE!" nightmare yelled

(A/N i'm not good at fight scenes so if you are help me thank you)

Bakura jumped in with shandy the others take tea down. yami was harder than tea but after a 4 hours later. yami was tied in a char. nightmare, bakura and shandy had a black eye and that is all. yami was trying to break out of it but could not. tea was tied in a char to.

* * *

 **Nightmare: sorry it's short.**

 **Yugi: it was getting in the third part.**

 **( see yami tied in char)**

 **Yami: LET ME OUT!**

 **Nightmare: sorry yami.**

 **Death: you hurt my love.**

 **Nightmare: DEATH.**

 **( rans to death)**

 **Death: hi baby.**

 **Nightmare: everyone this my love. Death say hi.**

 **Death: hi.**

 **Yami: LET ME OUT!**

 **Nightmare: no.**

 **Yugi: well that is all see you all next chapter**

 **Nightmare, Death and yugi: PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**

 **BYE**

 **;p**

 **;D**


	8. Chapter 7: coming home, twist part 3

**Nightmare: hi everyone.**

 **Jazzy: we hope you like the 6 chapters.**

 **Nightmare: and for all you out there.**

 **Yugi: hi.**

 **yami: hi lover.**

 **yami: ok"**

 **yami: will, this is chapter 6 called coming home, twist part 3**

 **Jazzy, Yugi: Nightmare DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, OR THE CHARACTERS but she does own the plot so enjoys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 coming home, twist part 3  
**

 **4 hours later.**

anzu was in the streets out. yami was still in the house casing up a storm at yugi mostly. nightmare and nightmarea where in the kitchen. everyone was in the living room with a yelling yami.

" LET ME OUT SO I CAN HURT THE SLUT THAT YOU CALL YUGI!" yami yelled

" NO yami please came back to me?" yugi said

" I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!" yami yelled

" THAT IS ENUF!" nightmare yelled

everyone jumped in the room. they look to see nightmare and nightmarea came in the room and they had their wings out that means they mean business. they walked to yugi.

" yugi i know how to break the spell but you need to wear your leather." nightmare said

" ok i'll do it for my yami." yugi said

" I'M NOT US I'M MY LOVELY ANZU'S" yami yelled

yugi rain up stair to his leather on. it take 2 minutes latter and yami was quiet when yugi came back. _he looks hot in that._ yami thought. yugi looked at nightmare

" now what do i do?" yugi asked

" now you kiss him." nightmare said

" WHAT!" yami said

" yami what do you think of yugi right now?" nightmarea asked

" i think yugi looks hot in that." yami said

yugi blushed at that. _why do i feel this way for yugi?_ yami thought. yami wanted to kiss you for some reason. night moved yugi to yami and the way yami is looking at yugi is making him blush more.

" well kiss him yugi." joey said

yugi get in yami lap and moved close to yami lips. yami was trying to move away from him but the chair stopped him. just like that yugi and yami was kissing at first yami did not like dut soon loved it. there were a bright light and it came from yami and yugi. when the light die down they look to see yugi and yami in rail leather and happy.

" i love you yugi." yami said

" i love you too." yugi said

" see it work nightmarea! i telled you so." nightmare said

" ok ok i get it." nightmarea

" i love you sis you know that." nightmare asked

" i love you too sis." nightmare said

" now do we get to eat?" joey asked

" way to rain a moment puppy." seto said

" what i'm hunger and don't call me that!" joey yelled

everyone laugh at that and get lunch. after that nightmare get bad new.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE OUT!" nightmare yelled at the person on the phone

 _" i'm sorry my princess."_ the person said

" SORRY MY ASS YOU ALL KNOW NOT TO LET HIM OUT!" nightmare yelled at the person on the phone

 _" But my princ-"_ the person said

" NO BUT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEONS FOR THIS!" nightmare said and hanged up

nightmarea and the others what to know what went wrong or what happened but to scared to ask they all keep eating and ask later. nightmare had to leave so his did not blow up on her family and friends. when they were done eating they looked for nightmare only to find her in living room.

" sis what was that back there?" nightmarea asked

" sis do you now that daddy told us?" nightmare asked

" yes the one that is not to get out why?" nightmarea asked

" HE GET OUT THAT'S WHY!" nightmare yelled

" WHAT!?" nightmarea said

" i know we have to catch he before daddy finds out." nightmare said

" to let for that my child." a man said

nightmare and nightmarea turned to see their daddy.

" DADDY!" the twin sisters said at the same time

they ran to him and hugged he which he was happy to return.

" hello my baby girls." there father said

" we missed you so much." nightmarea said

" i missed you too but why is **he** out?" there father asked

before nightmare could answer ryou asked.

" you are you?" ryou asked

" this our daddy blackfire and if you make fun of me calling my daddy daddy then i'm hurting you bakura." nightmare said (A/N i do not one that name)

" ok nightmare no more threats please." blackfire said

" ok daddy." nightmare said

" ah" bakura said

" he never said she could not keep her word." nightmarea said

" oh and oh gared was on break that how." nightmare said

" i hope you put him in dungeons?" blackfire asked

" yes i did daddy." nightmare said

 _ **to be**_ ** _continued_**

* * *

 **Nightmare: sorry it sort.**

 **Nightmarea: we did get whiter block that why it late.**

 **Yugi: nightmare sorry about the long want.**

 **Nightmarea: next chapter in next week.**

 **Yugi, Nightmare: please review overbite means a lot.**

 **Nightmare: ok bye see you all next chapter**

 **BYE BYE**

 **;D :P**


	9. Chapter 8: WHAT!

**Nightmare: hi everyone.**

 **Jazzy: we hope you like the 7 chapters.**

 **Nightmare: and for all you out there.**

 **Yugi: hi.**

 **yami: hi lover.**

 **Jazzy: please no kissing with me in here!**

 **yami: oh ok.**

 **yami: will, this is chapter 7 called WHAT!**

 **Jazzy, Yugi: Nightmare DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, OR THE CHARACTERS but she does own the plot so enjoys!**

* * *

 **last time on love game**

 _" sis what was that back there?" nightmarea asked_

 _" sis do you now that daddy told us?" nightmare asked_

 _" yes the one that is not to get out why?" nightmarea asked_

 _" HE GET OUT THAT'S WHY!" nightmare yelled_

 _" WHAT!?" nightmarea said_

 _" i know we have to catch he before daddy finds out." nightmare said_

 _" to let for that my child." a man said_

 _nightmare and nightmarea turned to see their daddy._

 _" DADDY!" the twin sisters said at the same time_

 _they ran to him and hugged he which he was happy to return._

 _" hello my baby girls." there father said_

 _" we missed you so much." nightmarea said_

 _" i missed you too but why is **he** out?" there father asked_

 _before nightmare could answer ryou asked._

 _" you are you?" ryou asked_

 _" this our daddy blackfire and if you make fun of me calling my daddy daddy then i'm hurting you bakura." nightmare said (A/N i do not one that name)_

 _" ok nightmare no more threats please." blackfire said_

 _" ok daddy." nightmare said_

 _" ah" bakura said_

 _" he never said she could not keep her word." nightmarea said_

 _" oh and oh gared was on break that how." nightmare said_

 _" i hope you put him in dungeons?" blackfire asked_

 _" yes i did daddy." nightmare said_

 _ **to be**_ ** _continued_**

* * *

 **chapter 7: WHAT!**

" that is good." blackfire said

" will how is **he**?" yami asked

" how are you?" blackfire asked

" i'm yami yugi boyfriend and they are our friends Ryou, Bakura, joey, seto, marlk, marik, tristan, serenity, duke and mai." yami said pouting to them

" will nice to meet you all." blackfire said

" will how is this **he** you speak of?" Marik asked

" **he** his family but not a good one." nightmarea said

" but why?" yugi asked making him nun

" me and you yugi that is why." nightmare said

" what did you and i have to do with it?" yugi asked

" because you and have more magic than **he** does and the ones with more magic is queen and king of them all." nightmare said

" but i'm have a boyfriend and i love you as family not lover." yugi said

" we do not have to get married to be king and queen. you will be king of them how live here and i will be queen in the underworld." nightmare said

" oh that make sense so how is **he** and what did **he** do?" yugi asked

" will my grandson you and nightmare was born and you too where special."

* * *

 _ **flashback**_

 _" look at him" yugi's mother said_

 _" yes my love he beautiful your father will love him" yugi's father said_

 _" i do leing" blackfire said coming in with two blankets in hie arms_

 _" are those my sister's father?" asked yugi's mother_

 _" yes i thought you like to see them night?" blackfire said_

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Nightmare: leing is yugi's** **father**

 **Nightmarea: night is yugi's mother**

 **yugi: if you have name's for them please tell us**

 **Nightmare: to the story**

* * *

 _" yes father i would love to." night said_

 _blackfire came over to see his little grandson and let there big sister see her little sisters. he come over and awed at baby yugi in his mother's arms_

 _" what is his name night?" blackfire_ _asked_

 _" yugi father." leing said_

 _" what a perfect name for him" blackfire_ _said_

 _them out of nowhere a big boom of magic came from nightmare and yugi and that tell blackfire and night they were the next to the throne and then **he** came in anger as ever._

 _" WHAT WAS THAT!?" **he** said_

 _" that dear brother is the next airs in line for the throne." blackfire said_

 _" NO THAT CAN'T BE! I DARKFIRE IS THE NEXT IN LINE!" darkfire yelled_

 _" NO brother you are not nightmare and yugi are." blackfire_ _said_

 _" i will kill them when they are 16 that is what i'll do it" darkfire_ _said_

 _" NO!" night yelled_

 _blackfire used his magic to put him in jail and hop that was good for now._

* * *

 **end of** **flashback**

" all that for a throun?" joey said

" oh no joey yugi and i are the queen and king of all things living vampires, werewolfs, gorgels, dimens, dragons and humans. that is why **darkfire** what the troun so he can start a war and kill all of us." nightmare said

" WHAT!" the gain yelled

" yea that is why we had **darkfire** lock up." nightmarea said

" that is not cool." joey said

" that is not all **darkfire** can claim your enemy and give them dark magic. that is how he get **his** name." nightmare said

" that is so not fair i will not let him do that to my people." yugi said

" you now yugi you said that like a king." blackfire side

" thank you grandfather." yugi said and hug him

 **" will this i touching" someone**

 _ **to be**_ ** _continued_**

* * *

 **Nightmare: sorry.**

 **Yugi: that is not nice.**

 **( hear someone yelling in the other room)**

 **Nightmare: what it is her** **fault.**

 **Yami: will defore this get ugly please review.**

 **( hear yugi and nightmare fighting)**

 **Nightmarea: to let.**

 **Yami: oh well bye see you next chapter.**

 **Nightmarea: yes bye and** **please review it will make the next chapter update faster.**

 **Yaim and nightmarea: bye bye**

 **;D**


	10. Chapter 10: part 2 of WHAT!

**Nightmare: hi everyone.**

 **Nightmarea: we are sorry for the long wait on this chapter.**

 **Nightmare: i am so sorry to my reads.**

 **Yami: those how followed and fav Nightmare.**

 **Nightmare: thx for the support.**

 **Yugi: the Demon and The Light next chapter will be up this weekend**

 **Nightmarea: there is anonymity in the end the end of this chapter.**

 **Ryou: so Nightmare do not own yuhioh.**

 **\- enjoy-**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _" you know yugi you said that like a king" blackfire said_**

 ** _" thank you grandfather." yugi said and hugged him_**

 ** _" will this touching" someone said_**

 ** _to be continued_**

* * *

we all turned to see darkfire. he stood there looking like he was going to kill yugi. Nightmare look like she we going to attack darkfire right where he stand.

" brother how did you get out!" blackfire said

 ** _" i have my ways. like i said 18 years ago i will come back and like you and nightmare and now his lover and the things they call kids!" darkfire said_**

" i won't let you darkfire." blackfire said

" i will help father." nightmare and nightmarea said

" will i know you two know how to fight but not all of you" darkfire said

he looked at the group the that was look at each other. it was true the gain did not know how to fight with. the front door opened to see tea come in and ran to darkfire and kiss him on the lips. everyone looked disgusted by this. téa and darkfire look at like they were in love.

 _ **" hi sweet heart. where have you deen love" darkfire asked**_

" yugi and nightmare throw me on the road like they did not care that i was pregnant." téa said

" wait you're pregnant!" nightmare yelled

 _ **" yes she is. with me child did you not know yami was supposed to be the father for me but yugi had take him from her os that is why i came." darkfire said**_

" how did that happen? I thought tea you love yami!" Nightmare said

" will after being with this hot demon here I slow fall in love with darkfire. Not long after we told that we love each other me made love by then Yugi 7 months pregnant." Tea saidt

" what if Yugi was 7 months pregnant then you 2 months pregnant." Yami said

"That right yami I am 2 months pregnant with **darkfire's** baby. I love being pregnant." Tea said

Everyone look at the two as they kissed again. Yugi looked at the babies how was feared that tea and darkfire would take the his and yami's babies. Nightmare could see this and look at tea and darkfire.

" I have a question." Nightmare asked

 ** _" and what is that." Darkfire said_**

" what about yugi and yami's babies? Will you kidnap them again?" Nightmare asked

" we will not kidnap them." Tea said

 ** _" But this war will have to be on hold will my sweetheart is pregnant ok?" Darkfire asked_**

" he's right we will have to wait till tea gives birth." Blackfire said

Everyone nodded to this. It was going to be a long seven months. Darkfire and tea left tree hours ago there friends left two hours ago. It was now yami and Yugi with there sons who was still asleep. They look at each other.

" I love you yami." Yugi said

" i love you too." yami said

" so tea is pregnant that a lot to take in" yugi said

" i know that is OMG thing." yami said

yami look at the cock to see it was midnight. yami look at yugi to see him sleep ae ever he loved that the most about yugi it did not take to long to make him tired. he picked up yugi and put him to bed and walk into his son's room to see them sound asleep. yami walk up to them kissed them on there forehead and smiled. yami walk in his and yugi's to see yugi looking at him.

" what was that for." yugi said

" you look as if you would fall. so i put you in our bed." yami said

" will i want you to join me." yugi said

" ok. i have yo take a shower." yami said

yugi nodded ok and yami went to take a shower. will he was doing that yugi was lost in thought. ' will my day was ok. first i have to save my yami then i find out that i have a grandpa's and that tea is pregnant with one of my grandpa's. how can this day get even better.' yugi thought yami came out of the shower in a towel around his waist. he gets in bed and start to kiss yugi and pin him to the bed. he know it was going to be a long night.

the next morning

yugi wake up with Yami by him. he smiled at the cut face that yami had when yami was asleep. yugi never told yami that. he slowly get out of the bed and went to take a shower but be for he could his world went he wake up he seen something that made scream.

* * *

 **\- did you like it?-**

 **Yami: WHAT!**

 **Ryou: YEA WHAT WAS THAT NIGHTMARE!**

 **Nightmare: i went to it instantiating and add a twist.**

 **Nightmarea: i like the twist.**

 **Yami: ok so what did happen to yugi?**

 **Nightmare: you have to wait like everyone.**

 **Ryou and Yami: that is fair.**

 **Nightmare: next chapter we will see what happened to yugi.**

 **Bakura: Review.**

 **Ryou: he mines Please review and the ones that do get to help Nightmare with the next chapter!**

 **R &R**


	11. NOT a chapter asking for your help

Nightmare: hi my ever one I'm sorry to say this is not a chapter I'm asking for your help on what to do with this story. I did have some ideas but now that i read this story again it crap i know that it all over the place. so this is what i'm asking is should re-write it or put it up for apdopshion?

Nightmarea: yes so please say it in the reviews or PM her.

Yugi: and if you do you get free cookies.

Yami: please let us know your words mean a lot to us.

Nightmare: thx hope to hear for you all soon.


End file.
